


you become when she says your name. you want her to stop but she doesn't so here you are, finally existing. how terrible.

by vandike



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandike/pseuds/vandike
Summary: Helen is OK with it all so long as she has her rules.Evelyn just wants to be touched.It is what it is.





	you become when she says your name. you want her to stop but she doesn't so here you are, finally existing. how terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> i love angst and porn so. here is angsty porn i wrote. also helen is a top. that's that on that!

Helen and Evelyn fuck and it is what it is. 

Helen buries herself into Evelyn and doesn't think about anything other than her fingers moving and twisting and stretching inside her. Helen fucks Evelyn and doesn’t let her touch her because that would be crossing the line that she was furious Bob would have even thought of thinking about, so it is what it is. 

She has Evelyn in a desk in an office high high high up in the city, so it doesn’t seem like real life. It makes it what it is, so Helen fucks Evelyn and doesn’t think of Bob. She bites Evelyn’s neck, licks the sting and sucks the mark to make it bruise more easily. She wraps one of her legs around Evelyn’s, keeping her where she is on the edge of the desk. Her other leg presses against Evelyn’s center with hard twists of her hips, and Helen exists in the noises Evelyn makes. 

Evelyn keeps her hands on the desk, so it is what it is. Helen moves her mouth from her neck to her breasts. She takes a cold peaked nipple into her hot mouth and sucks, hard. There’s no time for foreplay here, none at all. It has to be hard and fast, because taking their time implies more than there is here, and that wouldn’t do for Helen. So Helen bites again, licks again, sucks hard again. Evelyn arches her back, pressing her breast deeper into Helen’s mouth and letting out a raspy moan. Helen’s leg squeezes hers tighter and Evelyn moans again, louder. 

“Hush,” Helen says. 

Evelyn says, “Helen,” and Helen bites her nipple again, which makes Evelyn cry out, “Helen.” 

Helen doesn’t care for this, because her name in that mouth in this situation makes it more than it is, which isn’t anything, so she twists her arms around Evelyn’s rib cage and replaces her mouth with her fingers, pinching and squeezing and pulling while she dips down between Evelyn’s thighs. She doesn’t waste time with those creamy, soft thighs. She goes straight for Evelyn’s cunt, licking it from bottom to clit in one sure swipe. 

Evelyn whimpers and tried to move her hips, but Helen doesn’t let her. Give anyone any leeway and suddenly they’ve got something over you and that’s just not what Helen about. She’s got nobody and nobody’s got her. 

It is what it is. 

Helen holds Evelyn down and fucks her with her mouth. She licks slowly and thoroughly, missing Evelyn’s clit but taking her time on her opening. She teasingly dips in, once, before burying her tongue inside roughly. 

Evelyn cries out, moans, swears, says, “Helen.” 

Helen stretches her tongue inside Evelyn, licking her tight walls and nearly cumming herself when she felt them stretch to accommodate her. She twists her clever tongue, doing the equivalent to an olympic gymnast routine with it. Evelyn just moans, head thrown back. She bites her lip and tries to muffle the sounds, but Helen keeps on fucking her roughly and working her breasts and god she’s gonna cum too quick, and then it’ll be over before it really began. 

It does end, very suddenly, when one of Helen’s hands leaves her chest and goes up to her mouth. Her clever fingers pull her bottom lip from her teeth and sticks two of them inside her mouth. Evelyn immediately starts to suck them, licking their length and pulling them in deeper with a happy groan. She cums when she feels Helen’s answering hum inside her. Her walls squeeze Helen’s tongue and she arches clean off the desk, held up by the woman who hasn’t stopped moving inside her. Evelyn screams around Helen’s fingers and rides the waves of her orgasm, while Helen continues to stretch it out with her mouth and hands. 

This, too, ends abruptly. There’s the noise of the elevator coming to this floor, opening, and Winston's shoes clicking on the floor. 

It takes Helen two seconds to remove herself from Evelyn, 3 to wipe her face clean, and 5 to fix her hair. 

It takes Evelyn 15 seconds to quietly move from the desk to the editing room in the back. 

It takes Helen 10 seconds to leave through an open window. 

It then takes her 30 seconds to float down to the street, and by that time she has forgotten about the feeling of fucking Evelyn and Evelyn crying out her name and her skin in Helen’s mouth. It doesn’t exist on ground level so it is what it is. 

She goes back to her hotel and calls Bob, tells him about how great - “Incredible!” Bob laughs - she is, and stubbornly forced herself to sleep. 

It is what it is. 

They are who they are. 

Helen is Helen and Evelyn is Evelyn so it’s fine.


End file.
